


Oh, Baby!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: QaF does MPREG. Yes, really.





	Oh, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"You know," Brian said, wearily surveying the three-fourths of the table occupied by Justin's various entrees and appetizers, to say NOTHING of the main course; "if you keep that up, your petite, girlish figure is going to be shot straight to Hell." 

"I'm a growing boy," Justin protested through his latest mouthful of waffles.

"Yeah, a quickly growing boy," the older man countered swiftly. "Your surge in appetite is directly inproportional to the size of my checkbook, too." 

Feeling very mature, Justin stuck his tongue out in mock-offense. 

"It's kind of funny," Brian snorted, trying another angle that he hoped would serve as an efficient scare tactic. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant."

Justin froze, spoonful of blueberry waffle halfway into his mouth. Lower lip trembling, he set down the silverware and reached across the table, clasping Brian's hand in both of his sticky ones. "How did you find out?" he gasped, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.


End file.
